Is This a Happily Ever After!
by BashTashRox
Summary: Proper story. Tenten Neji, Tentens life, Highschool, Family problems, friends, cheating and a whole lot more. if you like please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me Tasha... I've had this story in my folder since the beggining of this year hehe, but it was written about real life people. so I thought, what the heck lets turn it into a Naruto Fanfic... Aren't I smart? lol go me. I hope you like... It's not finished and I doubt it will be finished for a while yet... But guess what I already have 10 chapters and the 11th is almost finished soo that'll be posted soon... Please R&R... lol thanks**

**This first chapter isnt really Chapter, it's more just information on who i have and what role they play. Its based around Tentens life and at highschool. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC I'm sorry about that... And I know the people I made brother and sisters dont really match but I'm sorry... Besides I thought it would be more funny this way... Cant wait to hear from ya's**

**Disclaimer - I dont Own Naruto... However I do Own this story and the two Characters Hina and Hanae hehe lucky me :)**

* * *

**Is This a Happily Ever After?**

**Written by Natasha...**

**CHARACTERS**:

- Anko (Tenten's Mum)

- Iruka (Tenten's Dad)

- Lee (Tenten's younger brother)

- Haku (Tenten's younger Sister)- Tenten

- Sakura (Tenten's best friend... talk every night on phone)

- Gaara (Tenten's other friend... talk every night on phone in 3-way with Sakura and Tenten)

- Ino (Tenten's other best friend. Talk a lot on msn and at school)

- Neji (jetty getting stoned, also a close mate of Tenten's)

- Shikamaru. (Neji's mate)

- Temari (Tenten's friend… Sort of)

- Karin (Class mate [NOT FRIENDS WITH TENTEN])

- Tayuya (Karin's friend)

- Itachi (Class mate)

- Kiba (Class mate)

- Kurenai-sensei (English Teacher)

- Hinata (Neji's Cousin)

- Tsunade (school councilor)

- Naruto (year 8)

- Shino (Neji's brother)

- Kyuubi (female)

- Sasuke

- Hina (Sasuke's girlfriend)

- Hanae (Popular girl, Friends with, Shikamaru, Hina, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba)

**SETTING:**

**- **Anko's bedroom

- Lounge room

- Tenten's bedroom

- Tenten's kitchen

- Tenten's flat

- Jetty

- School

- School undercover area

* * *

**Ok, Now you know all that, lets move onto Chapter 1... hehe please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone it me again, here is the 1st chapter to the story... i really hope you like it. thanks.**

**Oh btw it's written in script form hehe**

**CHAPTER 1:**

_(Tenten is lying in bed reading a book an watching TV, there's banging on the door)_  
**  
Haku **_(shouts)-_ Tenten let me in!!! I'm trying to cook biscuits.  
**  
Tenten **(yells) - Fuck off Haku. Don't make me fucking get up!  
_  
(More banging on the door)_  
**  
Tenten **_(yells)_ - Why the fuck do you always have to cook? Are you trying to fucking piss me off you bitch!  
**  
Haku **_(shouts)_- Let me in or I'll get mum and the key

_(Tenten wraps herself up in her blanket and walks to the sliding door and puts her head against it)_  
**  
Tenten **_(shouts)_ - Fucken hell Haku, don't Fucken come back!  
_  
(The door is unlocked)_  
**  
Haku **_(Whines) -_ Let me in please I need to cook the biscuits  
**  
Tenten **_(Grips Haku tightly around the wrist)_ - Hurry up then, and get out!  
_  
(Haku slowly walks to the oven, opens the door, puts the try of biscuits in and turns the oven on)__  
_**  
Tenten **_(Yells)_ - Hurry the fuck up or I'm throwing you outside!  
**  
Haku **_(sobs) -_ You don't need to be so mean, you fat arse bitch!  
**  
Tenten **_(Screams) -_ Fuck off, you stupid bitch!  
_  
(Haku runs out side crying and walk up in to the house)_  
**  
Tenten **_(Whispering under her breath) -_ Finally that bitch is gone. I bet she went to tell mum what I did, Fucken hell any minute now mum will be here banging on the door.

_(Tenten walks into her room and sits on her bed picking up her book and starts reading it)__  
__  
(5 minutes later the is a bang on the door)__  
_**  
Anko **_(yells) -_ Tenten. Open the door NOW!

_(Tenten wraps her self in her blanket again and walks to the door and unlocks it)_  
**  
Tenten-** Mum she had it com...  
**  
Anko **_(yells)_ - She did not have this coming, I told her to come down here and use the oven and you yell at her. This is not your place it is mine.  
**  
Tenten **_(whispers under breath) -_ Like this place could be yours. You're never around to see what's going on  
**  
Anko-** What was that Tenten... I didn't quite catch that  
**  
Tenten-** I said you're never around to know! You're always on the fucking computer talking to Asuma, to even know what's fucking going on.  
_  
(Anko slaps Tenten across the face)_  
**  
Anko **_(yells) -_ Don't you fucking swear at me young lady. And I do so pay attention to you kids  
**  
Tenten-** NO YOU DON'T!  
_  
(Tenten tries to break free from her mother's grip. But fails)_  
**  
Anko-** Just don't growl at your fucking sister again. I want you to go up into the house and apologies to her... And don't roll your eyes at me!  
_  
(Next minute Anko lets go of Tenten's wrist and walks out slamming the door behind her)_  
**  
Anko- ****_(yells)_** I better see you up there in the next 3 minutes, or I'll have your phone thank you.  
_  
(Tenten walks into her bedroom and finds her shirt and puts it on, next she finds her pants and puts them on)__  
__**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Tenten-** Oh great I wonder who is texting me  
_  
(Tenten walks to her phone and checks it)_  
**  
Sakura-** Yo girl wats up?  
**  
Tenten replies-** Sorry if can't txt I have to sort something out. I'll call you l8er Cya  
_  
(Next minute there is another text)_

**Sakura-** Ok ill be waiting.  
_  
(Tenten walks up into the house and finds Lee on the computer and Haku watching TV)_  
**  
Anko **_(Yells)-_ Properly Tenten, or Haku will tell me  
**  
Tenten **_(yells)-_ Ok what ever  
_  
(Tenten walks up and stands in Haku's way of the TV)_  
**  
Haku **_(growls)-_Move out of the way, fat arse  
**  
Tenten **_(talks quietly looking at the ground)-_ I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason Haku. It was wrong of me.  
**  
Haku-** What ever. Now move.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter... Please R&R thanks**

**BashTashRox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone heres chapter two... lol im on a role... go me... go me. hope ya like it...**

**CHAPTER 2:****  
**

_(Everyone is sitting around the table eating dinner)_

**Tenten-** I'm not eating this. I'm not hungry  
**  
Anko-** You are eating it understand Haku made it. So be nice and eat it  
_  
(Haku smiles at Anko)_  
**  
Tenten-** Oh great now I'm not eating it, she probably poisoned it.  
**  
Haku- **I would never do that. Fatso  
**  
Tenten-** OH shut up Haku no one is listening.  
_**  
BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ**__  
__  
(Tenten grabs her phone out of her pocket and answers it)__  
_**  
Tenten-** Hello Tenten speaking.  
**  
Iruka- **Hey Tenten how is things?  
**  
Tenten**_(says sarcastically) -_ Oh everything is fine, everything's fine.  
**  
Haku **_(Yells in background) -_ She's not telling the truth dad, she's been a bitch.  
**  
Iruka- **Put me on loud speaker Tenten  
**  
Tenten-** No I don't want to  
**  
Iruka **_(growls) -_Just do it!  
_  
(Tenten puts Iruka on loud speaker)__  
_**  
Haku-** Hey daddy what you doing?  
**  
Lee- **Hi Dad

**Iruka-** Hey kids, I'm not doing anything.  
**  
Lee-** I reached level 58 on World of Warcraft today  
**  
Iruka-** Cool Lee  
**  
Tenten **_(whispers under her breath)-_ That's coz you don't have a life freak  
_  
(Anko slaps Tenten across the back)_  
**  
Anko-** What was that Tenten  
**  
Tenten **_(says sarcastically)_- Oh nothing mother, you know me, I'm always the nice one.  
**  
Anko **_(tries not to laugh) -_ Whatever Tenten. Now eat your dinner  
**  
Iruka-** So who is coming to Tokyo with me?  
**  
Lee/Haku-** Me, I will.  
**  
Tenten-** I will. I'm not eating.  
_  
(Tenten stands up grabbing her plate and phone, and giving her food to the dog)_  
**  
Tenten-** I love you dad, Cya  
**  
Iruka-** Cya Tenten  
_  
(Tenten hangs up.)_  
**  
Anko **_(Yells) -_ Tenten you sit your arse down now!  
**  
Tenten **_(Yells) _- No... I'm going for a walk  
_  
(Tenten Grabs her jumper and slams the door behind her walking up the road)_  
_**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Sakura-** I told you I would wait, but you took so long  
**  
Tenten replies-** I got into ANOTHER fight with my family  
_**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Sakura-** Tenten what are you doing? Don't do anything dangerous, I'm going to get Gaara to call me and put you in a three way  
**  
Tenten replies-** What ever Sakura  
_  
(Tenten walks past the skate park, and then walks to the jetty.)_  
_**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Anko-** GET HOME NOW!!!  
**  
Tenten replies-** I'll be home at 9  
_**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Anko-** No Now!  
**  
Tenten replies-** Mum I don't want to go home atm now. Bye I have a call coming through any minute now  
_**  
BUZZ**_  
**  
Anko-** Ok, be home at 9 on the dot!  
_**  
BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ**_  
_  
(Tenten answers her phone)_  
**  
Tenten-** Hi Gaara, yeah I know wait  
**  
Gaara-** Sakura is really worried Tenten  
**  
Tenten-** Just put her in the three way  
**  
Sakura-** Yo Dudes wats happening  
**  
Tenten-** Hi Sakura just sitting at the jetty.  
**  
Gaara-** Now Tenten... WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!  
**  
Tenten **_(ask angrily) -_ Why do you say I have a problem?  
**  
Gaara- **Tenten you always have a problem, coz your always in the mood  
_  
(Tenten, Sakura and Gaara crack up laughing)_  
**  
Tenten **_(tries not to laugh)-_ I am not always in the mood  
**  
Sakura-** Your right, your in the mood 22/7. Hehe  
**  
Gaara-** You can't say anything Sakura, your in the mood 22/5  
**  
Tenten-** OMG! That's so true... Hey wait, that's uh. Garr  
_  
(Sakura and Gaara start laughing again)_  
**  
Tenten-** Oh you guys are so mean, Remind me again why I'm friends with you  
**  
Sakura-** Its coz you love us Tenten, and you cant ignore us  
**  
Tenten-** Yeah well Sakura. you cant ignore anyone, so you cant say nothing  
**  
Sakura-** I can to  
**  
Gaara-** No you cant Sakura, you always try to ignore Tenten and 5 minutes later your talking and laughing with her  
**  
Sakura-** Your so mean  
**  
Tenten-** I know I am... That's why you love me  
**  
Sakura-** Yeah it is.  
**  
Gaara-** I need to go to the toilet, so I'm going to hang up. I'll call you girls later  
**  
Tenten-** Gaara you didn't need to tell us, Cya dude  
**  
Sakura-** Peace out man  
_  
(Tenten Hangs up, and sits on the jetty hanging her feet over the edge)_

* * *

**_Well here da second chapter... lol i hope ya liked it... Pleas R&R coz i love a da reviews you guys give me_**

**_BashTashRox_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes so this is chapter 3... hehe its really late but im not going to bed till i get this posted along with the other 6 i have in my file lol**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_(It is 7.30pm and Neji and Shikamaru arrive at the jetty with some alcohol)_

_(Neji walks up to Tenten and puts his arm around her shoulder)_

_**Tenten- **__What type of alcohol do you guys have?_

_**Shikamaru-**__ What's it to ya? _

_**Tenten- **__I Want some!_

_(Everyone faces Tenten as if they were surprised)_

_**Neji-**__ Why?_

_**Tenten-**__ Because I'm pissed off and I want to get totally smashed, just to piss my mum off. Now give me some!_

_**Neji-**__ And what will we get for it?_

_**Tenten-**__ Anything you want_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Hmm… What do we want? Neji, do you know what we want?_

_**Neji-**__(Looks Tenten up and down)__ I know what I want_

_**Tenten-**__ If you think your going to get that, think again dude, Now can I have a drink or not?_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Ok fine, here_

_(Shikamaru passes Tenten a beer)_

_**Neji-**__ Now I'd be careful if I was you, I wouldn't drink that to fast_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Neji I think you're to late_

_(Tenten throws the empty beer bottle over the edge of the jetty)_

_**Tenten-**__ Got more?_

_**Neji-**__ We'll give you more if you slow down when drinking it. Okay?_

_(Tenten puts her hand out and Neji shakes it)_

_**Tenten-**__ Deal_

_(Neji passes Tenten another beer)_

_(After about 2 hours Tenten is completely drunk)_

_(Tenten walks up to Shikamaru and puts her arm around him)_

_**BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ**_

_(Tenten grabs her phone from her pocket and answers it_

_**Tenten -**__ Hello Anko. How can I welcome this pleasant phone call?_

_**Anko-**_Tenten. You were supposed to be home half an hour ago… Where are you?

**Tenten-** Mum I am at the jetty with some friends

(Tenten rolls her eyes at Shikamaru and Neji leans over Tenten shoulder to speak to Anko)

**Neji- **Hi Anko, your daughter has been great company, real fun

**Anko-** Hi Neji, put Tenten back on

**Tenten-** Chill I'm still here

**Anko- **(_asks pissed off) _Tenten are you drunk?

**Tenten- **So What, your always drinking

**Anko- **I'm an adult, I'm allowed to, and you're a 14 years old girl and your not

**Tenten- **What ever Mum, I'll be home in 30 minutes

(And before Anko could answer back Tenten hangs up the phone)

**Shikamaru- **What was that about?

**Tenten-** _(Angrily whispers)_ it was just Anko, Fuck I hate her at times

**Neji-** _(sadly says)_ you're going home in half an hour?

**Tenten- **Yeah, I know but no one said I can't make it fun, now turn around while I strip

**Neji-** No way I'm watching

(Tenten walks up to Neji and grabs his shirt and threatens)

**Tenten- **_(Angrily)_ you better turn around Neji, or I'll break your nose

**Neji-** _(Yells)_ I'd like to see you try

**Tenten-** Is that a threat?

(Tenten punches Neji in the face and his nose starts bleeding)

**Tenten-** Now, I'm going to ask one more time, turn around so I can strip

(Tenten takes her shoes off, and then her skirt and shirt.)

**Neji-** Ooh Nice Body Tenten

**Shikamaru-** Why have you stripped?

**Tenten-** Because I'm going swimming. It'll be fun

(Tenten dives into the water)

**Neji-** Tenten get out of there before you drown!

**Tenten-** _(Splutters)_ Make me.

**Shikamaru-** We aren't going to get you if you start drowning

**Tenten-** I won't start drowning

**Neji-** Yeah what ever Tenten

**Tenten-** _(Splutter)_ Come and get…

(Tenten's foot gets caught on seaweed and begins panicking when she cant free herself)

**Neji- **Stop playing around Tenten

**Tenten-** _(Chokes)_ I'm not… playing… around

(Tenten starts sinking, and swallowing water)

**Shikamaru-** Neji one of us needs to go down there and get her

**Neji-** I'll do it, I haven't had as much to drink than you

(Neji takes off his shirt and dives in after towards Tenten)

**Shikamaru-** _(Yells)_ she won't have long left

(Neji finds Tenten under the water, he tries to pull her up but fails, he swims up for air)

**Neji-** She stuck; I think she'd tangled in seaweed

**Shikamaru-** _(yells)_ here use my knife to cut the seaweed off her

(Shikamaru hands Neji his Knife)

**Neji-** Ok I'll be right back

(Neji dives down and cuts Tenten ankle free from the seaweed and brings her back up)

**Neji-** _(yells)_ grab her

**Shikamaru-** _(Worried)_ she's not breathing

**Neji-** Is her heart still beating?

**Shikamaru- **Yes but its very faint

**Neji- **Do you know CPR?

**Shikamaru-** Nope, so you're going to have to get up here and do it

(After about 2 minutes Neji got Tenten's breathing going)

**Shikamaru-** Well done mate, well done

**Neji- **Thanks

(Tenten rolls over and starts crying, Neji grabs hold of her and rocks her)

**Neji-** Tenten you should put your clothes on, here I'll help you, and then I'll walk you home

**Tenten-** _(annoyed)_ No I'm fine, thanks for helping me.

(Tenten puts her clothes on and begins to walk away)

**Tenten-** Cya Shikamaru, Bye Neji

(Tenten is not 3 meters away before she collapses)

**Neji-** Shikamaru I'm going to walk her home, I'll see you tomorrow.

**Shikamaru-** Cya Neji, get well Tenten

**Tenten-** Thanks, Bye

(Neji and Tenten walks past the skate park when Anko rings again)

**Anko-** Tenten you better be home in 10 minutes or I'm calling the police

**Neji-** We'll be there

**Anko-** Neji where is Tenten put her on the phone

**Neji-** She can't really talk at the moment

**Anko-** Ok, just get her here

**Neji-** Yep

(Neji finally gets to Tenten drive way)

**Neji-** I'm not going to take you inside, I'm going to jump the fence and put you to bed, I think you should get some sleep

**Tenten-** Ok Neji, oh and thanks

**Neji-** _(sarcastically)_ you don't need to sound so petty about it

(Tenten has a shower and gets changed into her Pj's)

**Tenten-** You still don't have to be here

**Neji-** _(tiredly)_ just making sure you get to bed ok

(Neji tucks Tenten in and kisses her cheek and Tenten falls asleep)

**Neji-** _(Whispers)_ Good night Tenten

(Neji leaves and heads home)

* * *

**Thanks for reading Please R&R and tell me what you think. cya**

**BashTashRox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's chapter 4... my computers been playing up atm, so wen i get around to it. ill post the next 6 chaptes. love yas..**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**BUZZ**

(Tenten Is suddenly awoken by a text message at 3 o'clock in the morning)

**Tenten-** Who the fuck is texting me?

**BUZZ**

**Tenten-** What the fuck!?!

(Tenten goes to check her phone)

**Tenten-** Ouch, my head!

**Neji-** How are you?

**Tenten replies**- _(Angrily)_ tired… and I have a huge headache… AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME???

(Tenten Checks her other message)

**Tenten-** _(annoyed)_ it's an unknown number… who is it

**Tenten replies-** Who dis?

**BUZZ**

**BUZZ**

**Unknown number-** Its Shikamaru… how r you feeling?

**Tenten replies-** I'm ok. But I need sleep… so good night

(Tenten checks other message)

**Neji-** Oh were you sleeping?

**Tenten replies- **_(angrily) _YES! I was fucking sleeping. And I'm going back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, at school

**BUZZ**

**Neji-** Ok, Bye

* * *

**Yeah i know this chapter was really shot but i'll make it up to you in the next one... i promise.**

**Please R&R**

**BashTashRox**


	6. Chapter 6

**See i told you id make it up to you... didnt i... lol go me i rock... but we all know that now dont we. hehe hope ya like**

**CHAPTER 5:**

(Tenten is awoken by her alarm at )

**Tenten-** Aww I don't want to get up

**BUZZ**

**Anko-** Wake up

**Tenten replies-** I'm awake

(Tenten gets up and grabs all her school clothes and heads to the bathroom)

**Tenten-** Hmm; how should I have my hair up to day?

(Tenten has a quick shower and gets dressed, then she walks up into the house)

**Lee-** _(shouts)_ Good morning Tenten

**Tenten-** Please don't shout

**Lee-** _(shouts)_ Why not?

**Tenten-** Just don't do it!

**Haku-** Hey Tenten

**Tenten-** Hmph

**Haku-** Oh that's nice, I try to be nice and I get an hmph

**Tenten-** _(angrily)_ shut up Haku, I'm not in the mood

**Anko-** Tenten have some breakfast, and don't forget to pack you lunch

**Tenten-** Mum; I never have breakfast what makes you think I'm going to start now?

**Anko- **_(growls) _just eat

**Tenten-** I'm going to be late. I love you mum, bye

(Tenten walks out the front door with her bag over one shoulder)

**BUZZ**

**Gaara-** Hey buddy, sit next to me on the bus

**Tenten replies-** Why?

**BUZZ**

**Gaara-** Just do it

**Tenten replies-** Maybe

(When Tenten finally reached the bus stop; the bus arrived 3 minutes later)

**Hinata-** _(begs)_ Neji can you put my bag away?

**Neji-** Why?

**Hinata- **_(begs)_ Please

**Neji-** Ok, ok I'll do it

**Tenten-** _(whispers under her breath)_ If I ever end up like her, I'll kill myself

**Tenten-** Oh great once again I'm am the last to out my bag away and pick up the ones that fell out

(Tenten shuts the bag carrier, steps on the bus and sits in an empty seat)

**BUZZ**

**Gaara-** I thought I said sit next to me!!!!

**Tenten replies-** Move here then, I like sitting next to the window

(The bus finally arrives at the school)

**Gaara-** Wait for me ok

**Tenten-** Sure what ever

**Karin-** _(mockingly)_ Oh nice look today

**Tenten-** _(Angrily)_ Fuck off Karin, I don't want your opinion and I never will

**Karin-** Oh shut up Tenten just because you're not like me; there is no reason to be jealous

**Tenten-** _(growls)_ why the fuck would I want to be like you? I don't want to end up fat like you

**Tayuya-** _(Mimics Tenten)_ Why the fuck…

**Tenten-** Shut up Tayuya

**Gaara-** Just forget them Tenten lets go

**Karin-** Ooh Gaara, Tenten how sweet

(Tenten walks up to Karin her fist clenched)

**Tenten-** Say that again, I dare you

(Karin grunts and walks away with Tayuya at her feet)

(Temari taps Tenten on the back)

**Temari-** Nice going, people will be talking about that for a long time

**Tenten-** Oh hi Temari how was your weekend?

**Temari-** Oh it sucked, but watching that made it a lot better

**Gaara-** Yeah that was great, wasn't it?

(Tenten and Gaara put their bags down and Temari walks off)

(Tenten walks to the undercover area with Gaara following)

**Tenten-** _(Begs)_ Can I have mocha? Please, please, please

**Gaara-** No

**Tenten-** _(begs)_ Please

**Gaara-** Ok, ok one small mocha coming up

**Tenten-** Thanks Gaara… SAKURA!

**Sakura-** Yo girl, how are you now?

**Tenten- **_(sarcastically)_ oh I'm great

(Neji, Shikamaru and their mates walk over to the canteen

**Shikamaru-** _(yells over to Tenten)_ Nice drowning yesterday Tenten

**Sakura-** _(Shocked, angrily)_ you drowned yesterday?

**Tenten-** Not on purpose

**Gaara-** _(Angrily) _how it_ was_ not on purpose you were angry. You've been threatening that you'll kill yourself

**Tenten-** _(calmly)_ I was drinking and I went for a swim, my ankle got caught on some seaweed, Neji dived down and got me… end of story

**Gaara-** _(chokes)_ Neji; Neji was there?

**Tenten-** _(getting angry)_ Yes he was, have a problem with that

(Sakura and Gaara look at each other)

**Tenten-** Say something Sakura

**Sakura-** What is there to say?

**Tenten-** I don't know something

(the bell rings, everyone walks to the assembly area)

**Tenten- **_(leans over to Sakura)_ Looks like Ino is late again

**Sakura-** _(whispers)_ there she is

**Ino-** Hey guys

**Sakura/Tenten-** _(whisper)_ Hey Ino

(Everyone is lining up outside English)

**Itachi-** I heard a rumor Tenten.

**Tenten-** Oh yeah what about?

**Itachi-** You, matter of fact

**Tenten-** And what rumor is going on about me?

**Itachi-** that you almost drowned yesterday and Neji rescued you

(Tenten clenches her fist)

**Tenten-** That is none of you business

**Itachi- **_(yells)_ guess what happened to Tenten yesterday everyone

**Kiba-** What happened to Tenten?

**Tenten-** Itachi you better keep you mouth shut

**Kurenai-sensei-** Ok class go in, and get your English assignment out

(Tenten sits next to Sakura)

**Itachi- **_(Whispers to Kiba)_ Tenten drowned

**Kiba-** Oh My God! Really?

**Itachi-** Yes

**Kiba-** _(yells across class)_ Hey Tenten..

**Tenten-** _(angrily)_ Kiba continue on if you have a death with.. I dare you

**Kiba-** Did you really drown yesterday?

(the class goes silent waiting for the answer

**Tenten-** _(yells angrily)_ Yes I did, and that none of you business

(the class starts talking, and Tenten stands up grabbing her books)

**Tenten-** I'm out of here

**Sakura-** _(yells after Tenten)_ No wait Tenten come back

**Kurenai-sensei-** Sakura go get her

**Sakura-** Yes miss

(Sakura found Tenten throwing a basket ball in the basket ball hoops)

**Sakura-** Tenten come back to class

**Tenten-** NO! And you can't make me

**Sakura-** Ok fine I can't make you, but how about we go see Tsunade the school councilor, she's here today. You me together

(Tenten falls to the floor crying)

(Sakura grabs Tenten's arm and helps her up, and they both walk to the office)

**Sakura- **We are here to see Tsunade

(the lady behind the desk points to the room to the left)

**Sakura- **Thanks

**Tsunade- **Ah Tenten, I was going to come see you later to day, what is it?

**Sakura- **Tenten and I are here to talk to you

**Tsunade- **What about?

**Sakura-** _(whispers)_ she kinda drowned yesterday

**Tsunade-** _(suddenly aware)_ on purpose?

**Sakura-** No she was drinking, and went for a swim

(Sakura, Tenten and Tsunade were talking to each other for one and a half hours before they left)

**So what did ya think? Please Review cant wait to read ya coments**

**BashTashRox**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yeah im getting good, can you see how good im getting. not im an idiot.. anyways heres chapter 6. Please R&R when your done**

**CHAPTER 6:**

(Lunch Time finally arrives. Once again Tenten sits in her corner looking into space)

**Ino-** Tenten what's wrong with you this time?

**Tenten-** _(shrugs)_ nothing really

**Gaara**_**-**_ Oh don't lie to us Tenten your in the mood once again. What is wrong?

**Tenten-** Sakura you were there when we talked to Tsunade. You tell them

**Gaara-** Tell us what?

**Sakura-** (worriedly) you sure?

**Tenten-** (nods) Yeah

**Sakura-** Well you guys know Tenten drowned right

**Ino-** Yeah of cause we know

**Sakura-** Well what you don't know is this. What she saw, how she felt, what happened before and after she was at the jetty.

**Gaara-** Well start with how she felt

(Sakura turns white in the face)

**Gaara-** _(angrily)_ you said you were going to tell us, well tell us then

**Sakura-** _(nods)_ she felt relieved and happy that she wouldn't be here anymore, that she wouldn't have to put up with the pressure, that she wouldn't have to look after brother and sister. And now she feels guilty for feeling that

**Ino-** Tenten is this true

(Tenten doesn't say anything)

**Gaara-** What about what she saw

**Sakura-** _(worried)_ Tenten… _(Sigh)_ Tenten saw death. She saw her dead ancestors, she saw our dead ancestors. They spoke to her. The told her it was time.

(Ino starts turning white)

**Gaara-** What about what happened before she arrived at the jetty?

**Sakura-** She had another argument with her family; she was upset and very angry

**Gaara-** Reasonable. We knew she was up set and angry,

**Ino-** How about what happened after she was rescued?

**Sakura-** (shakes her head) I can't continue on

**Gaara-** You're going to have to coz Tenten hasn't spoken in the last 10 minutes

**Tenten-** I cried, Neji held me, and I cried. I wasn't very grateful. I growled at him. He offered to walk me home. I turned him down I put my shirt and skirt back on and walked about 3 meters before a collapsed, he helped me up, and walked me home. Mum called me and She yelled at Neji, we got to my drive way and we jumped over the fence, he thought I shouldn't speak to mum in that condition, so I had a shower and he was waiting in the lounge room, I told him I didn't need him. Then he tucked me into bed kissed my cheek and waited for me to fall asleep before he left. That's it.

(Everyone goes silent)

**Gaara-** That's it?

**Tenten- **_(shakes head)_ No, at 3 am he texted me to see how I was. And I growled at him

(Tenten stands up and walks away, just before she walked into the girl's bathroom she was pulled away)

**Tenten-** Who did that…? _(Turns red)_ oh it's you Neji, what do you want?

**Neji-** To see how you are

**Tenten-** I'm fine. No that's a lie I'm great now let me go

**Neji-** That's not what I heard, I heard you walked out of English today and missed 2 classes

**Tenten-** So what if I did?

**Neji-** So how are you?

**Tenten-** I saw things down there, under the water. I'm feeling guilty for what I felt down there.

**Neji-** Why do you feel guilty?

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ because I wanted to die!

(Tenten falls to the floor crying, and Neji cradles her rocking her)

**Tenten-** _(sobs repeatedly) _I feel guilty coz I wanted to die… I wanted to die…

**Neji- **_(whispers)_ come on Tenten you couldn't want to die

**Tenten- **But I did

(Tenten stands up, straightens her uniform and walk to the girls bathroom)

(It was the end of the day and everyone from Konoha, Suna, Sound and Mist were on the bus)

**Ino-** Can I sit next to you Tenten?

**Tenten-** Sure I'd love the company… what?

**Ino-** What I didn't say anything

**Tenten-** I know but you have to look like you want to ask me something. So what is it?

**Ino-** Why do you feel guilty?

**Tenten-** Because I wanted to go and I didn't think about you guys. I wanted to go, I still want to

(Gaara sits behind Ino and Tenten)

**Gaara-** Hello girls. What you talking about?

**Tenten-** Nothing

(The bus finally drops all the kids from Konoha off)

**Naruto-** Tenten come walk with Shino, Neji and myself

**Tenten-** Nah I'm fine

**Naruto-** Don't make me come and grab you

**Tenten-** Ok, ok. I'll walk with you

**Shino-** Hi Tenten how are you?

**Tenten-** _(looking at ground)_ why does everyone ask me that? I'm fucking great now stop asking me that

**Neji-** Tenten settle down we are just worried

**Tenten-** I drowned yesterday, I was drunk. I'm fine now. Can everyone get over me!

**Naruto-** You what?

**Tenten-** You didn't know. Oh my god, not everyone knows

**Shino-** I know, Neji told me this morning

**Tenten-** _(angrily)_ Oh thanks Neji, who's next my mother?

**Neji-** Naruto, Shino go on ahead I'll be home soon

**Tenten-** Ok Cya Neji

**Neji-** _(angrily)_ No you stay with me

(Neji grabs Tenten's arm and drags her over to the bench at the park)

**Neji-** _(growls)_ Sit!

**Tenten-** Fuck you Neji I'm out of here... bye!

**Neji-** Why are you being so difficult? People are just worried

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ well tell them to stop worrying. I needed them before I downed… I DON'T NEED THEM NOW!!!

(Tenten grabs her bag and walks home)

* * *

**Well thats chapter 6 for ya hehe... hope you liked it.**

**BashTashRox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natasha:** Hey everyone i decided ill talk in script form for now on, see how it goes hehe

**Gaara:** Natasha your hopeless, just welcome them already and lets get the show on the road

**Natasha:** Dont rush me you already know im slow. *pokes tongoue*

**Gaara:** NATASHA!!!

**Sakura:** Gaara go back to suna now, we'll call you when we need you

**Natasha:**Yeah, anyways heres chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**BUZZ**

(Tenten checks her phone)

**Neji-** Tenten I'm sorry I shouldn't have growled at you

**Tenten-** _(talks to herself)_ I'm not going to text him back, Tenten don't text him back!

**BUZZ**

**Neji-** Tenten text me please

**Tenten replies-** Fuck off Neji I don't want your apology. We aren't friend we never will be, you are ashamed of me. Good bye

**BUZZ**

**Neji-** Don't you say that we are friends?

**Tenten replies-** No we are not, we never have been. And I don't think we ever will be, don't text me back

(Tenten walks into her mothers bedroom and sits on the bed)

**Tenten-** Hey mamma

**Anko-** Hey Tenten how was school today

**Tenten-** Oh the usual fights you know same old

**Anko-** I got a text from the school today saying you walked out of English and missed math an a bit of science

**Tenten-** I was upset and was with Tsunade the school councilor, Sakura was with me

**Anko-** I know. Why were you with her this time?

**Tenten-** Oh just talking, anyway I'm hungry, what is there to eat?

**Anko-** _(annoyed)_ Go have a look

**Tenten-** _(sarcastically)_ Oh thanks your helpful

(Tenten walks into the kitchen)

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ Yo dude, why are you on the computer once again?

**Lee-** Because

**Tenten-** Get off, I want on

**Lee-** No

(Tenten whacks Lee across the back of his head)

**Tenten-** Move!

**Lee-** _(yells)_ MUM!!

**Anko-** _(yells)_ what?

**Lee-** Tenten hit me!

**Tenten-** _(calmly)_ Chill dude it was nothing, well I'm out of here I'm going to the beach, Cya dudes

**Anko-** _(yells)_ Take your phone, don't do anything bad have fun

**Tenten-** _(sarcastically yells)_ Oh yes mummy what ever you say ma'am

(Tenten walks to the beach and takes her shirt and skirt off and lays her towel down on the beach)

**Tenten-** I think I might go for a quick swim before I lay down

(Some people wolf-whistle behind Tenten)

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ who did that? Come out of your hiding NOW!

**Shikamaru-** Chill it was just me

**Tenten-** Fuck off Shikamaru, who else is here?

**Shikamaru-** Oh just Neji, Itachi and Kiba… _(Yells behind him)_ Come out guys its fine

**Tenten-** Oh great now I'm out of here

**Neji-** Don't leave on our account, you're enough of a up tight bitch to put up with us

**Tenten-** _(growls, eyes wide and furious)_ I can put up with them, but not you

**Kiba-** Want me to accompany you in a swim

**Tenten-** Sure that would be great, you can come to Itachi

(Tenten walks down to the water not taking her eyes of Neji angrily)

**Shikamaru-** What's happened between you two?

**Neji- **She said we weren't frie…

(Shikamaru gives Neji a sideways look)

**Shikamaru-** What?

**Neji-** Nothing

**Shikamaru-** What happened last night?

**Neji-** I walked her home waited for her to have a shower tucked her in and waited till she fell asleep before I left

**Shikamaru-** _(nods unconvinced)_ Well ok

**Neji-** Umm yeah sure

(Tenten, Kiba and Itachi splash each other)

**Tenten-** _(giggles)_ Ok, ok stop I give in you guys win

**Kiba-** Oi! Tenten what are you doing here anyway? I thought you hate the beach

**Tenten-** I do, I just didn't want to be at home, and mum was asking a lot of questions

**Itachi-** Umm ok… well you guys remember the disco that's being held in two days time on Wednesday, and the fact you have to bring a partner, and guess who I'm going with

**Kiba-** Who are you taking?

**Tenten-** And you don't have to bring someone, I'm going by myself

**Itachi-** You're only going by your self Tenten because no guy would ever want to take you out anywhere; well anyway, I'm going with Tayuya

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ HAHAHA!! Your going with that bitch, you may as well go with Karin as well!

**Itachi-** Oh very funny!

**Kiba-** She kinda does have a point, well I'm going with Sakura, and she's my cousin so no one will think there's anything going on

**Tenten-** Is there anything going on?

**Kiba-** _(yells)_ fuck no.

**Tenten-** Oh I forgot to tell you, Sakura said she can't go

**Kiba-** _(yells)_ WHAT!?!

**Itachi-** Haha man you're not taking anyone

**Kiba-** Oh well, Oi Tenten how about I take you… except you have to wear something sexy.

**Tenten-** Oh trust me, I was going to anyway. _(Yells at Shikamaru)_ Yo Shikamaru who are you taking to the disco?

**Shikamaru- **_(yells)_ No one why? Who are you going with?

**Kiba-** _(yells)_ she's going with me

(Neji looks up at Tenten then turns to Kiba)

**Neji-** Really?

**Tenten-** Yeah. Well anyway I got to go I'll see you guys later

**Shikamaru-** Cya Tenten

**Itachi/Kiba-** Bye Tenten

* * *

**Natasha:** So wat ya think?

**Itachi:** that was horrible... what have you done to me?

**Natasha:** i made you better than wat you once were

**Itachi:** Whatever, anways people please R&R for Natasha or she'll loose her mind and make me were a pink frilly dress ARH

**Natasha:** Thanks for the idea *grins evilly*

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Natasha: **So wat ya think?

**Sakura:** Natasha i think it best you be quiet and let us handle the intros for now on

**Natasha:** No!

**Sakura:** Fine *Gags Natasha* hehe

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Naruto:** Anyway here's chapter 8, OH and Natasha doesnt know me hehe

**CHAPTER 8:**

(Finally Wednesday has arrived, and Tenten's outfit has finally arrived after she ordered it a week ago)

**Tenten-** Ooh ok the disco starts at 7.30 so I have 2 hours to get ready.

**Lee-** Ooh Tenten wants to look nice for her date

**Tenten-** You better shut your mouth you little worm, or come here so I can chop your tongue out

**Haku- **_(mumbles)_ Tenten love Kiba

**Tenten-** _(yells)_ Oi! You're dead!

**Anko- **Tenten stop trying to kill your sister and go have a shower and all that other shit you going to do!

**Tenten-** Mum can you send Haku to the shop to get a hair straightener?

**Anko-** You don't need one

**Tenten-** _(annoyed)_ Ok fine I won't leave it down then!

(Tenten has a shower; and puts on her small tight back leather dress and black heals)

**Anko-** Oh you look so gorgeous!

**Tenten-** Mum back away quickly!

**Anko-** You don't need to be such a bitch Tenten

**Tenten-** Mum get over it… _(Yells)_ HAKU; WHERE IS THE BRUSH!?! FIND IT AND BRING IT HERE!

**Anko-** There is no need to yell Tenten

**Tenten- **_(yell)_ Haku get the brush

**Lee-** _(mimics)_ Haku get the brush

**Tenten-** Fine I'll get it!

(Anko drops Tenten off at the disco)

**Kiba-** Hey Tenten, oh looking very nice!

**Tenten-** Thank you kind sir

**Kiba-** How have the last couple of days been for ya?

**Tenten-** Like shit, fighting with family, ignoring friends and did I mention fighting with family?

**Kiba-** Yeah you did. I feel so sorry for you

**Tenten-** _(annoyed)_ DON'T! Don't make me feel pathetic. I get enough of that from my mum

**Kiba-** I wasn't trying to… oh look there's Tayuya and Itachi, oh and there's Neji and Shikamaru. _(Yells)_ Yo Neji, Shikamaru Itachi come here!

(Shikamaru and Neji came over)

**Shikamaru-** God this is so boring

**Tenten-** I agree… they need to spike the drinks, don't you agree?

**Shikamaru- **­_(Bored) _Yeah I agr…. Wow Tenten you lo-ook amazing, I only just noticed you

**Tenten-** Yeah, yeah… did any of you bring alcohol?

**Neji-** Nah none of us thought of it

**Tenten-** Ok well there is a liquor shop down the road. I'm going to get some, anyone want to accompany me?

**Shikamaru-** We will, Neji and me. I think Kiba has his eye on something else

**Tenten-** _(mockingly)_ Haha, yeah I've noticed. _(Convincing)_ Kiba; Shikamaru, Neji and I are going to get some alcohol to spike the drinks, see you in about 15 minutes

**Kiba-** Ok Tenten

(Kiba gives Tenten a hug and walks off)

**Neji-** So how are we going to get it if none of us are 18 and none of us brought money?

**Tenten-** _(Bitchy)_ Ah that's were your wrong, I brought money because I was going to sneak away anyway

**Shikamaru-** You were going to sneak away

**Tenten - **Well yeah I didn't want to stay here with people just being bitches

(Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji walked out of the school undercover area and up the road to the liquor shop)

**Shikamaru -** So how are we paying for the alcohol? And what are we going to get?

**Tenten -** Do I look 14 or do I look older?

**Shikamaru -** Older

**Tenten - **How much older?

**Shikamaru - **About 17, 18 why? Oh wait I know. You're paying for it.

**Tenten - **_(annoyed)_exactly

**Neji – **_(worried)_ No wait now I'm stepping in. You're not going to do it to get your self in trouble.

(But it was no use Tenten had already walked into the shop and left the other two outside)

**Neji – **_(worried) _what the hell dude?

**Shikamaru –** What is your problem? She won't get into trouble. Do you like her or something?

**Neji –** Of course not. I would never like her

**Shikamaru –** _(unconvinced)_ well stop looking out for her. She's fine now. She doesn't want you so stop pushing and trying to be her protector.

**Neji –** _(stutters)_ I'm not being her protector

**Shikamaru –** Well it looks like it

**Neji – **How does it look like her?

**Shikamaru –** _(Mimics)_ wait now I'm stepping in. You're not going to do it to get your self in trouble.

**Neji – **Oh that's how

(Tenten walks out with 2 6 packs of beer, bourbon and coke)

**Tenten – **Are we set?

**Shikamaru –** Yep what about you Neji?

(Neji Stares at Tenten)

**Tenten –** _(annoyed)_ you better stop staring at me or ill kick your arse

**Neji – **Oh what yeah I'm ready

(Tenten walks on ahead just a little bit in front of Shikamaru and Neji)

**Neji – **Shikamaru…

**Shikamaru –** Yeah

**Neji – **I think I like Tenten

**Shikamaru –** I kinda knew that

**Neji – **_(surprised)_ how? I didn't even know that I liked her

**Shikamaru –** It was a growing thing dude, everyone knew that one day you would fall for her, and I look like she still might have feelings for you as well. Not many but some.

**Neji – **But I won't go out with her I mean look at who it is… it's Tenten. She is so weird!

**Shikamaru –** _(amused)_ I know its Tenten but dude I even used to like her. So ill support you. No matter what.

**Tenten –** _(yells)_ Oi! Hurry up. So we can get there early enough and spike the drinks!

(Shikamaru runs up to Tenten's side and likes his arms with hers)

**Tenten –** What the fuck dude?

**Shikamaru –** Just feel like being a dickhead

**Tenten – **_(laughing)_ Well you are one all the time

**Shikamaru –** Oh thanks

**Tenten –** No probs

(Neji walks behind Tenten looking at the ground)

**Shikamaru – **Well Tenten go over there and spike the drinks.

**Tenten –** No you do it!

**Shikamaru –** Don't tell me you're scared

**Tenten –** _(annoyed)_ Of course not. I don't get scare

**Shikamaru –** Then what are you then?

**Neji – **Shikamaru don't be a dickhead, here Tenten ill do it

(Neji puts out his hand and Tenten stares at it)

**Tenten –** Don't do me any favors. Ill do it.

(Shikamaru cracks up laughing when Tenten walks away to spike the drinks)

**Shikamaru –** Nicely done, she really cares for you

**Neji –** It was worth a shot, oh well I'm going to ask someone else to dance, hey look there's Hinata ill go ask her

(Neji walks over to his cousin and asks her for a dance, Tenten walks back over to Shikamaru)

**Tenten – **What's his problem he's been acting a bit weird. Like as if

**Shikamaru –** As if what?

**Tenten – **_(stutters)_ Oh n-n-nothing, forget I said anything

**Shikamaru –** As if he likes you; is that what you were going to say?

**Tenten –** Well ah yeah

**Shikamaru –** _(laughing)_ well he does

**Tenten –** _(blushing)_ what no way he doesn't like me, well I don't like him

(Tenten watches Neji dance with Hinata and then two other girls)

**Shikamaru –** (amused) Looks like you're getting jealous

**Tenten –** Oh me never!

**Shikamaru – **Sure, sure

**Tenten – **I think I might ask Kiba to dance with me

(Tenten walks over to Kiba leaving the beer with Shikamaru)

(Neji walks back to Shikamaru and grabs a can of beer)

**Neji –** _(thirstily)_ Cheers mate

**Shikamaru –** Look at Tenten she looks she is having a fun time.

(Neji walks up to Kyuubi and asks her to dance)

**Neji –** Hey Kyuubi want to dance with me

**Kyuubi –** Sure

(Kyuubi and Neji dance the next 3 songs and a slow romantic one)

(Neji grabs Kyuubi's hand and takes her to the back of the room and starts Kissing her passionately)

**Shikamaru –** _(whispers)_ Oi, Tenten look at Neji and Kyuubi over There. _(Yells)_ Neji nice going

(Neji stops kissing Kyuubi and turns around)

**Tenten –** _(whispers)_ I think… I think I'm going to go catch you later

(Neji sees tears in Tenten's eyes as she walks out)

**Neji –** Why Shikamaru? Why?

**Shikamaru –** _(laughing)_ I thought it would be funny to see her reaction

**Neji – **_(angrily)_ well you saw it. Are you satisfied?

(Neji runs out after Tenten)

**Neji –** _(yells)_ Tenten, Tenten are you out here?

**Tenten – **_(yells/squeaks)_ who's asking?

**Neji –** Me, Neji

**Tenten **– Oh you, no I'm not out here, go away… leave me alone!

**Neji –** Tenten I don't want to go away I want to stay and explain

**Tenten –** _(yells)_ YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN! _(Whispers)_ I saw the whole thing… Omg, I saw the whole thing

(Tenten falls to the floor crying)

**Tenten –** _(sobbing)_ why? Why did Shikamaru tell me you liked me and then I watch you kissing? Kissing her? Why?

**Neji – **Oh Tenten I'm so sorry but I do like you

**Tenten –** No you don't, if you liked me you wouldn't have done that to me.

**Neji – **_(sadly)_ Tenten I'm drunk I've been drinking all night I don't know what I'm doing

**Tenten –** Well I do

(Tenten helps her self up and pushes Neji away)

**Tenten –** I'm walking home you go back in there and go be with Kyuubi

**Neji –** _(upset)_ can I walk you home instead to make it up to you.

**Tenten –** _(cautiously)_ that won't make it up to me. But if you want to waste your time with me the go right on ahead. Because I don't care anymore I'm sick of waiting for you Neji. I can't wait forever

(Neji grabs hold of Tenten's hand. Tenten flinches)

**Tenten –** _(surprised)_ what are you doing?

**Neji –** Making it up to you

(Neji raises Tenten's hand to his lips and kisses it softly)

**BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ**

(Tenten answers her phone)

**Tenten –** Hello Tenten speaking

**Anko – **Tenten do you need a lift home?

**Tenten –** No I'm fine I'm almost there

**Anko – **Oh really? How come?

**Tenten –** Neji is walking me home

**Anko –** Oh ok. I'll see you soon

(Tenten hangs up)

**Neji –** Who was that?

**Tenten –** It was mum, she asked me if I needed a lift home

**Neji –** _(laughs)_ Ok

(Neji and Tenten jump over the fence and go out to Tenten's flat)

**Tenten –** Come in Neji

**Neji – **_(laughs)_ Last time you made me feel unwelcome

**Tenten –** Yeah sorry about that

**Neji –** Tenten I'm just going to ask you something know before anything else happens

**Tenten – **_(turning red in face)_ Oh and what's that?

**Neji –** _(whispers)_ will you go you out with me?

**Tenten – **_(yells)_ Yes!

(Neji grabs Tenten lifts her up and spins her around)

(Neji Kisses Tenten, Slowly and softly on the lips)

**Neji –** I better go, ill see you tomorrow at school. Ok?

**Tenten – **OK!

* * *

**Neji**: Ok i cant believe that was me.

**Tenten**: I liked it, thanks natasha

**Natasha**: Mor melcomm *mumbles through gag*

**Tenten:** Natasha was that you

**Neji:** She's gaged remember? Some times i think you girls a thick headed almost the same person.

**Natasha:** Well she is... Coz i wrote this once with real people, and i based tenten after me

**Tenten:** Really? Yes i got nuber1 part anyway please Review!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenten:** Natasha wants to make this short so she's going to make me say hey and Please R&R

**Naruto:** Natasha doesnt own me! even tho she wishes she does

CHAPTER 9:

**BUZZ**

**Anko –** Wake up

**Tenten replies –** I'm awake

(Tenten grabs her school skirt and shirt and also grabs her bra and a new pair of underwear and walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on)

**Tenten –**_ (talks to her self)_ I'm going to have a quick shower

(Tenten get into the shower and washes her hair then gets dressed)

**BUZZ  
**  
(Tenten looks at her phone)

**Tenten –** _(talks to herself)_ I wonder who is texting me

**Neji –** Hey Tenten, how are you feeling?

**Tenten replies –** I'm great wbu?

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **Oh not bad, but I have a huge hang over.

**Tenten replies –** Haha poor you.

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **Can I ask a favor from you?

**Tenten replies –** Yeah sure what is it?

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **Can we keep this you and I thing a secret for a little while not long only a few days

**Tenten replies – **Umm yeah sure. Do you mind if I tell my friends?

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **As long as they don't tell anyone about us its all fine

**Tenten replies –** Oh thanks! Well anyway I got to go and finish getting ready I love you bye

**BUZZ**

**Neji –** I Love You To!

(Tenten puts her phone up and finishes getting ready)

(Tenten walks up into the house)

**Tenten –** _(cheerfully)_ Hey Lee how are you?

**Lee –** _(worried)_ Umm what's going on?

**Tenten –** Nothing why would anything be going on

**Lee – **_(suspiciously)_ because you're never nice to me

**Tenten –** Well anyway I am today. _(Yells)_ Mum I'm going now I love you bye

**Mum – **_(yells)_ I love you to have a good day

**Tenten –** Will do

(Tenten walks out the door to the bus stop

**Hinata –** Hey Neji, can you put my bag in again… _(Begs)_ please

**Neji –** Sure what ever

**Hinata –** Oi Tenten what are you staring at?

**Tenten – **_(turning red in the face)_ Oh nothing.

**Hinata – **_(mockingly)_ Then stop staring in his direction, he is too good for you, you'll never get a chance.

**Tenten –** _(annoyed) _who told you that?

**Hinata –** No one I just know it

**Tenten –** _(whispers under breath)_ you must know wrong

**Hinata –** What was that?

**Tenten –** Oh nothing

(Bus arrives, Tenten is one of the two left behind to put the bags away properly)

**Neji –** Here let me help with that

**Tenten –** No Neji go in and sit up the back with your cousin

**Neji – **What did Hinata say to you?

**Tenten –** _(annoyed)_ Oh that you're to good for me and I'll never get a chance

**Neji –** Well you already got your chance

(Neji kisses Tenten's lips, Tenten pulls back)

**Tenten –** People will see.

**Neji –** No they wont we are under the door thing

**Tenten –** Neji just go I'm almost done ill see you soon

**Neji –** _(worried)_ you sure?

**Tenten –** Yeah

(Neji walks away and gets on the bus and Tenten is left to pick up the bags. Tenten gets on the bus and sits next to Gaara)

**Hinata – **There you go Tenten. A perfect match

(Tenten turns around and sees Neji sitting by himself)

**Gaara – **Just ignored her. So how was the disco? Sorry I didn't make it, wasn't home from Tokya in time.

**Tenten –** Ah it was ok. I was dancing with Kiba; he is actually really good at dancing which really surprised me. And Neji, Shikamaru and I spiked the drinks. _(Tenten's face expression changes to sadder)_

**Gaara – **_(noticed the change in Tenten's expressions)_ Tenten you don't have to continue on.

**Tenten –** _(tears in eyes)_ I do. And then Neji was dancing with Kyuubi which I didn't mind. But then, then I saw him grab her by the hand take her to the back corner and _(Tenten wipes her tears away, Neji saw her)_ and I watched them kissing...

**Gaara – **Oh Tenten I'm so sorry, Tenten its ok he isn't worth it. Get over him

**Tenten –** But Gaara that's the thing he's always been worth it. I've had A LOT of shit from you guys and he's done so many things to hurt me but I never gave up and I never intend to

(Neji heard Tenten's sentence and turn red)

**Gaara – **_(concerned)_ Tenten I know that but I think it's about time. He'll never take any notice in you

**Tenten –** _(annoyed) _whatever you think

(Tenten doesn't talk for the rest of the bus trip.

(The bus picks everyone up and arrives at school)

**Sakura –** Hey Tenten, hey Gaara what's happening

**Gaara – **Oh nothing Tenten is angry because I'm telling her she should get over Neji. _(Whispers) _She saw him pashing Kyuubi

**Sakura –** Oh Tenten I'm so sorry. Are you alright

**Tenten –** I'm great, can we go and put our bags away

**Karin –** _(yells)_ nice dancing with Kiba last night Tenten. Why did you leave so early?

**Tenten –** To get away from the stench you were letting off.

**Karin –** Oh you didn't just say that.

**Tenten – **_(pissed)_ I think I just did.

(Tenten puts her bag up and walks to the undercover area with Gaara and Sakura following)

**BUZZ**

**Tenten – **Who's texting me I wonder

**Gaara –** Well check it

(Tenten checks her text message)

**Neji –** I heard what you said on the bus

**Tenten replies** **– **Oh yeah and what is that

**BUZZ**

**Neji -** But Gaara that's the thing he's always been worth it. I've had A LOT of shit from you guys and he's done so many things to hurt me but I never gave up and I never intend to

**Tenten replies –** _(surprised)_ Oh you heard that?

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **Yes I did. Is what you said true?

**Tenten replies –** I meant every word of it.

**BUZZ**

**Neji –** You know where I am right. Who I'm sitting with?

**Tenten replies –** Yeah I do why?

**BUZZ**

**Neji –** Because. Just come here, and bring your friends

**Tenten –** _(worried)_ why?

**BUZZ**

**Neji – **Please just do it

**Tenten replies –** Ok ill be 2 minutes

**BUZZ**

**Neji –** Ok.

(Tenten puts her phone in her pocket)

**Tenten –** You guys follow me, I need to go somewhere for a second. Please come. HEY INO! Follow me for a second

**Ino –** Why? Where are we going?

(Tenten, Gaara, Sakura and Ino arrive at where Neji and all his friends are hanging out)

**Gaara – **Why are we here?

**Tenten –** I don't know. You know how I got those text well they were from Neji telling me to come here with you guys

**Sakura – **Why?

**Tenten – **_(unsure)_ I don't know

**Hinata – **_(yells) _what are you doing here Tenten? You're not welcome

**Neji –** I invited her here

**Shikamaru –** Yeah Hinata just lay off it for once

**Hina –** Oi Shikamaru don't speak to her like that

**Shikamaru –** (yells) I can speak to who ever I won't!

**Sasuke – **Don't yell at her

**Tenten –**_ (yells)_ SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm out of here bye

**Neji –** Don't go

**Tenten –** Why am I here?

(Neji walks up and stands next to Tenten)

**Gaara –** Oi! Get away from her

**Neji –** Gaara shut up

**Sakura – **Don't tell him to shut up

**Tenten –** Sakura, Gaara can you shut up for a second

**Neji –** _(whispers)_ I want to tell them

**Tenten –** _(surprised)_ what now? I thought you said you wanted to wait a couple of days

**Neji –** I did. Until I listen in on your conversation

**Tenten – **Ok fair enough. But how are you going to tell them?

**Neji –** I thought I might kiss you and see what they say.

(Neji grabs Tenten and holds her close to him leans down a little bit, and kisses Tenten. Passionately. Everyone gasps. Except Shikamaru)

**Hinata –** _(yells)_ NOOOO!

**Sasuke –** Why mate? Why her? Hanae has wanted to go out with you for a long time and you pick her. Why? Tell me

**Neji – **Because I love her!

**Hina –** Tenten can I talk to you in private please

(Tenten looks at Neji, Neji shrugs)

**Tenten – **Umm sure ok

**Hina – **Tenten everyone know you like Neji and all. But I don't understand. He is to good for you

**Tenten –** _(annoyed)_ sure what ever I'm going

(Tenten, Gaara, Sakura and Ino walk away)

**Tenten –** What?

**Gaara –** We didn't say anything

**Tenten –** Well you want to so just say it

**Gaara – **_(confused)_ Ok why? After everything why?

**Tenten –** I don't know. Maybe because he is the only one I've ever truly liked. And for once he likes me back

**Sakura –** How do you know he isn't using you?

**Tenten –** I just know ok

**Ino –** Guys it was Tenten's decision not ours so we should but you of it. Tenten we'll always love you and be here for you when you need us

* * *

**Ino:** aren't i sweet

**Natasha:** I based you after my best friend renae. She may be a little loopy, buts she's nice and always there for me.

**Ino:** Im so lucky

**Natasha:** yeah anyway please review

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Natasha:** Well this is the last chapter im postion so soon because its the last finished one i have. however the 11th chapter is almost done

**Gaara:** Dam oh well

**Natasha:** I dont own Naruto

**Gaara:** Please R&R

CHAPTER 10:

(The bell rings for start of school)

**Ino –** _(whispers)_ Tenten when we get home I'll call you ok?

**Tenten –** _(whispers)_ Ok sure that'll be nice

(All the students grabs their files and walks to class)

**Gaara –** What class do we have?

**Sakura – **We have English

(All year 9's line outside the English room)

**Kurenai-sensei –** Everyone go in… except you Tenten, Sakura, Gaara and Ino.

**Tenten – **_(whispers)_ I wonder what she wants us for

**Kurenai-sensei –** Wait here

(Kurenai-sensei walks over to the S&E room and asks for a few students. Gaara strains his ears to hear who she's asking for)

**Sakura –** Can you guys hear anything?

**Ino –**_ (confused)_ No… Can you Tenten?

(Tenten shakes her head)

**Gaara –** _(whispers)_ she's asking for some year 10 students, three of them. But I don't know who.

(Kurenai-sensei walks back to Sakura, Ino, Gaara and Tenten; Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata follow her)

**Kurenai-sensei – **_(amused)_ I can see you guys aren't very happy with each other.

**Hinata –** _(annoyed)_ And where would you get that idea from?

**Tenten –** Oh I wonder.

(Tenten and Hinata glare at each other dirtily)

**Kurenai-sensei –** Now, now girls no need to look at each other like that

**Hinata –** _(unimpressed)_ I can look at whoever I want however I want

**Tenten –** You wouldn't be able to look at me like that if you continue any longer

**Hinata –** _(angrily)_ is that a threat

**Tenten –** What do you think Bitch?

(Neji stand between Tenten and Hinata)

**Neji –** Hinata, Tenten what is your problem?

**Gaara –** _(amused)_ Mate you shouldn't have said that

**Neji –** _(worried)_ Why not?

**Tenten –**_ (yells)_ what's my problem? What is her fucking problem?

**Gaara –** That's why

**Shikamaru –** Tenten calm down

(Shikamaru grabs Tenten by the arm and drags her away with Sakura and Ino following)

**Kurenai-sensei – **Well if you are quite finished, I would like to tell you why I have taken you out of class. I have been given the authority to pick 7 students who will from now on be taking class together for the rest of the year

**Hinata/Tenten –** _(Yells) _What!!!!

(The other year 9's that were in class started to gather around)

**Kurenai-sensei –** So I've decided to choose you 7. Your classes will start after lunch. You will get new time tables, and hopefully by the end of the year you will ALL be getting along very well

**Hinata – **_(Angrily eyeing Tenten)_ I don't want to get along with that

**Neji –** _(annoyed)_ Hinata don't say that

**Tenten –** _(pissed)_ No Neji let her say her thing. The Skank obviously wants to get something off her mind

**Hinata –** _(yells)_ Don't Call Me a Skank!

**Tenten – **_(seething)_ Well you are one bitch! So don't argue with the truth

**Sakura –** _(yells)_ ENOUGH! Tenten, Sit over there. _(Sakura points to the table in the corner of the room)_ Hinata you sit on the other table! NOW!!

**Ino – **_(surprised)_ Wow. Nice one Sakura.

**Sakura –** Don't suck up to me Ino. Please not at the moment. _(Sakura turns to face Kurenai-sensei)_ Can I talk to Neji in private for a second?

**Kurenai-sensei –** Sure thing

**Neji –** Can this please be quick I want to get back out there and talk to Tenten

**Sakura –** _(annoyed)_ you do realize this is your entire fault?

**Neji – **How?

**Sakura –** The reason Hinata and Tenten are at each others throat is because of you.

**Neji –** _(annoyed)_ how?

**Sakura –** Because your going out with Tenten. I'm not too happy with you about it either. I think it is a pretty stupid because I feel you are going to hurt her

**Neji –** I would never hurt her

**Sakura –** You've done it before

**Neji –** Ok I promise I wont can we get back there now?

**Sakura –** Ok

(Sakura and Neji walk back to where the others were)

**Kurenai-sensei –** Ok everyone can go back to class. I want to see you 7 at lunch time so we can discuss this properly and give you your new time tables, ok you may go back to class

**Ino –** Whoa that was weird. I wonder what it is going to be like

**Gaara –** I think Hinata and Tenten will be pulling out each others hair by the end of the week

**Tenten –** If she stays out of my way I'll stay out of hers

**Ino –** Tenten you know she'll try and sit next to Neji every single period

**Tenten – **_(annoyed)_ so I don't give a shit

(At lunch time no one is pleased to meet up with Kurenai-sensei)

**Kurenai-sensei –** _(amused)_ why so glum? Ok… well as you know you 7 will be having classes together for the rest of the year

**Hinata –** _(mutters)_ sadly

**Tenten –** What was that?

**Ino –** Oh don't start that again

**Sakura –** Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru you guys keep Hinata over there. Ino you help me keep Tenten over here before another war starts.

**Neji –** I want to help keep Tenten over there.

**Sakura –** _(angrily)_ NO NEJI! Stay there.

**Kurenai-sensei –** Now getting back to what I was saying. You guys will be having classes together. I chose you seven because as you can see there is a quite a bit for you guys to work out. No here are the rules! You must attend all classes, you organize discos and party for every end of the term and at the end of the year there has to be a huge party.

**Shikamaru –** And u expect us to do all this?

**Kurenai-sensei –** You are while everyone else are in their choice classes you 7 will be in free periods. And you will be in free time. So in that time I recommend you guys get together and organize things.

(Kurenai-sensei hand out everyone's time table)

**Kurenai-sensei –** I hope you enjoy your classes from now one. Oh btw don't forget about the hands off policy.

* * *

**Tenten:** Hands off policy, man she's trying to kill.

**Hinata:** Heh at least it keeps you away from my cousin hehe

**Tenten:** You cant stop me

**Natasha:** Anyway i hope you liked. I'll try and post then next chapter as soon as i can

**Neji:** Please Review

**

* * *

**


End file.
